


GOLF.

by judesrivers



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Angst, Continuation, John’s fed up, Letters, Lowercase, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23868601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judesrivers/pseuds/judesrivers
Summary: John replies back to Paul with a short, and absurd letter of his own.
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	GOLF.

“Do you want me to read it to you? Or-”

“No, I’ll read it.” Paul cut him off swiftly, finger tips pressing into the sandpaper textured paper. 

**i’ve received your letter paul.**

**and wow, how sad. boohoo, you’re pushed to edge. it gives you the excuse to write to me like i am one of those birds that you’ve fucked over with no regrets.**

**maybe that’s all i was to you.**

**i moved on and suddenly your feelings are hurt? i don’t know how many warnings you wanted me to give you, all of those times i got jealous, ‘i got unnecessary’ around you that was enough. now since i’m in a relationship with someone who can be truly happy for me and have an equal amount of love for me, it’s all of a sudden ‘i fucking hate you, but i love you.’**

**all the years before the recent ones after we** **would do what we did, i’d say i love you. what did i get in response?**

** ‘’john im not ready’’ **

** ‘’im not like that john’’ **

** “cynthia”  **

** “jane”  **

** and all of the other bullshit excuses that you’d pull out of your ass. wouldn’t you know how much pain that consistent leading on, and rejection from you could bring on?  **

**i fucked you in the head? now you and me b** **oth know that that is bullshit.**

**what tears did you ‘waste’ on me paul? you’re an emotionless prick. there was never a time where i saw you break out of that pompous social butterfly mode.**

**don’t act like i’m the one who played you all of these years. i didn’t flip on you. no one did.**

**also recording is getting so hard because no one asked you to take over things. yeah maybe i should lead again, or take control but why should i? we’re not going to be the beatles well into our thirties. all of the mop top, she loves you, help! shit is over with. everyone else accepted it, why can’t you?**

**the next time you send a letter like that to me and my wife again, i will hurt you**.

”Wow.” Paul’s therapist sighed, plopping the younger man back into reality. 

“Short but stupid.” Paul replied numbly. 


End file.
